The Stranger with the Melody
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: Mimi and Matt have a fight and then Matt meets an stranger


Disclaimer: I don't own _Digimon_ or the song _The Stranger with the Melody._

Notes: Another song fic, based on another Harry Chapin song. This one is happier, though, than _Shooting Star. _ Also, this is my first time putting a fic up by using a html file. 

**The Stranger with the Melody**

Things hadn't been going well for Mimi and me. It started out good, us being together. I broke up the band to be with her and at the time it seemed to be the right decision. We've been married quite a while know, known each other even longer. But lately, I've wondered. I gave up a possible stardom to be with Mimi but now all we do is fight. One night it got so bad and I got so fed up, I just left. I took a bag of clothes and my guitar and moved into the nearest motel. I got the last room down the hall. Just as I was about to fall asleep that night, I heard a horse voice and an old guitar, coming through the paper-thin wall. If I didn't know my music so well, it might have just sounded like so crazy, nonsense nursery rhyme. 

_"Hold that D cord, on the old guitar,   
'Til I found the G   
Drop it down to ol' E minor   
'Til the eight cord rolls back home to D."_

I had to lay there listening, as he repeated it over and over again. It seemed he was in the room. His voice had a soft and sinking sound, kind of like a music box that was slowly winding down. 

_"Hold that D cord, on the old guitar,   
'Til I found the G   
Drop it down to ol' E minor   
'Til the eight cord rolls back home to D."_

So I lay there, in that lumpy bed, counting choruses instead of sheep, 'til I banged on the wall and out I called, "Hey, bud, I need some sleep!" 

There was a sudden void of silence then I heard his hoarse voice say, "It weren't so long ago, boy, they paid me to play." 

An very interesting, I'm sure, but I didn't want to be kept awake. Still, I tried to be polite. 

I said, "It's kind of late for music, sir, two hours 'til it's daylight." 

He said, "Young sir, I need my music most, in these dark hours of the night. Won't you please let me continue? And I'll be in your debt. See, I'm not singing to remember, son. I'm just trying to forget." 

_"Hold that D cord, on the old guitar,   
'Til I found the G   
Drop it down to ol' E minor   
'Til the eight cord rolls back home to D."_

The old man sounded so desperate, I just couldn't insist he'd be quiet. But, before I let him continue, I had to know one thing first. 

"If I'm suppose to listen to you, sir, just one quick question then. Why in the Hell do you sing one song, over and over again?" 

It might have been a quick question but there was no quick answer. And this, is what he said: 

"I gave her the music, son. She gave me the words. Together we'd write the kinds of songs, the angels must have heard. Of course, we'd fight like cats and dogs, but love ain't no rosebud dream. Still, whatever we'd do, everybody knew, we truly were a team. I can't remember now if I done her wrong, or if she'd done wrong to me. But alls I knows is when I let her go, it did not set me free." 

This story sounded a lot like Mimi's, and mine so much that it was getting creepy 

"You sound like what's-his-name." 

To tell the truth, I didn't know who I was talking about. But I figured some one famous would have had the same story as the guy in the next room. 

He said, "That's who I am. But you can't wrap a name around you, boy, 'cause it really don't mean a damn. You see a song don't have much meaning, when it don't have nothing to say. What she could do was magic, son, all I could do was play." 

He started singing again. That's when I guess I drifted off. I tried to find the guy the next morning but he must have checked out early. Maybe it was all a dream, about the stranger and his melody, who'd gone and lost the words. 

_"Hold that D cord, on the old guitar,   
'Til I found the G   
Drop it down to ol' E minor   
'Til the eight cord rolls back home to D."_

After that, I went back to the apartment but Mimi wouldn't let me in. So I begged and I pleaded and finally I took out my guitar, stood under her window and this is what I sang: 

_"Hold that D cord, on the old guitar,   
'Til I found the G   
Drop it down to ol' E minor   
'Til the eight cord rolls back home to D."_

She looked out the window, down at me, and then disappeared back inside. For a moment I thought I had lost her for good but then she came down and opened the door, saying. "Nice melody but it needs lyrics. I think I have the words." 

_"Hold that D cord..."_

The End 

End Note: I don't know what in my right mind possessed me to right this. Oh yeah, my sister read it and said it was cute. Extra note, most of the dialouge is actually part of the song. 


End file.
